Once Upon A Time Lord
by gallifreygirl1194
Summary: The Doctor stumbles upon Storybrooke by total accident, and is greeted by an enthusiastic boy and a sheriff that could have been doing work during his entire welcoming. Crossover, OUAT/DW. Emma, Henry, and the Doctor. One-Shot (for now...)


**Thought I'd add the author's notes up here for this one..**

**I'm only at the beginning of season one of Once Upon A Time. So for all of you who are dedicated watchers and are completely caught up, I'm sorry for the outdated references. But I hope there aren't too many!  
**

**I was just super inspired to write this one-shot for some reason, if it's really good, let me know, I would never mind writing a second part to it! :)  
**

**Please Review!**

* * *

Henry burst into the Sheriff's office, grabbing Emma's arm and tugging with all of his might.

"Emma, Emma! You have got to come quick," he shouted, eyes wide and mouth set in an endless smile.

"My god, Henry. What is it, have you found the wicked witch of the west?" Emma asked, unamused as she set down the files she had just been analysing for the most recent happenings in Storybrooke.

Henry gave her the sassiest look that a ten year old could muster. "No, the book isn't _Wizard of Oz._ The Wicked Witch isn't even a classic fairy tale character."

"Oh, well," Emma added sarcastically as she finally got up, "what do we need to have a look at?"

Once outside, Henry took off ahead of Emma, and she had no option but to follow him.

"There was this wooshing noise. I've never heard it before," he stopped to look down a small alley between two shops, "but I went to go see where it came from and..."

Henry came to a sudden and final stop as he turned the corner just before Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop and pointed to a rather large figure that had not been there since Emma had seen that spot last.

A large, blue box. With the words "Police Box" and "public call" along the top. And a light. It looked like something right out of a British film from the 60s.

"Ok," Emma said, walking up to the box with Henry, "so someone put this old Police Box in front of Mr. Gold's shop. So? What if it was just a prank?"

Again, Henry had the look of disbelief that Emma could be so stupid. "Do you really think there would have been a wooshing noise and a random box just showing up out of nowhere if it were just a _prank_?"

Emma held out her hands defensively. "Ok, ok, I get what you're saying." She put her hands down and went up to investigate the box closer. "So, this thing looks old. But that's an understatement. It's from the 60s, I think, so it has to be around fifty years old."

"How do you know so much about old British blue boxes?" Henry asked.

"I have my free time. You spend yours reading a fairy tale book, I spend mine... doing other things."

Henry nodded sarcastically. "Right, like researching random facts about blue boxes."

"Exactly," Emma smiled, turning to face Henry and crossing her arms across her chest.

Just as she turned, the door to the box opened inward.

A man in a tweed jacket and a bowtie poked his head out, and his face brightened.

"Oh, well, hello," he greeted, stepping all the way out of the box, "would you mind, where am I?"

"You're in Storybrooke," Henry said cheerfully.

The man looked to be quite confused.

"You're in Maine, in America," Emma added.

"America. Just a bit off. Unless..." The man looked confused once more. "When am I?"

"I just answered that," Emma responded. "You're in America. In Maine. In Storybrooke."

"No no no," the man smiled as he shook his head, "I meant _when_ am I? Seems to me like I may be..." He stuck his tongue out, looking extremely silly. "Ah. 2000s. So... My greeting wasn't absolutely strange. Good. Yes then."

"Yeah..." Emma was starting to worry there was another crazy person here to make her life harder, "it's 2011."

"Still off, but nonetheless," The man turned and locked the door to his box.

"How did you fit in there?" Henry asked enthusiastically. "Are you here to stay?"

Emma shushed him, as though Henry were being rude.

"No, it's no worry," the man smiled down at Henry, "It's my secret. And I think I may be, for a little while. Oh, how rude of me, I never introduced myself." He stuck his hand out to Henry first. "I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" Emma asked. A strange man pops up in Storybrooke, where no one is supposed to leave or enter, and doesn't give his real name?

"Just the Doctor," The Doctor smiled and shook Emma's hand. "And to whom do I have this honor?"

"My name is Emma Swan."

"What a great name, Emma! Emma Swan... it rolls of the tongue very nicely. Yes, very good name. And you are..?" He looked down at Henry again.

"You can just call me Henry."

"Very well then, Henry, give me an idea of where I am. What is Storybrooke's tale?"

"It's a town that's under a curse from an evil witch. Everyone is a fairy tale character, except for Emma, and they just don't know it or remember their lives before the curse," Henry responded bluntly.

"Obviously no sugar-coating there," Emma muttered.

The Doctor was momentarily baffled. "Well then," he clutched his hands together in a combination of confusion and excitement, "let's go meet some of these wonderful people, shall we? Always loved myself a good fairy tale."


End file.
